Core Narrative 4
THE CITY OF ORACLES LOGLINE On the verge of heart failure a terminally ill Ezra Gallagher has awaken in the lower deck of a yacht he fell in during 2022 disaster and enters a scenery of floating bodies under a broken Golden state bridge but when he goes back to his old school locker he’s see a phone and spare battery with a small wrapped Box and a video from his best friend Pixie Wilson now discovering after 9 years in a different strange dangerous world, finding home is not much more glamorous as he’d hoped, he must remember that he is in control of his own future to stop his father from killing the only friend he’s ever known and taking full control of the new world as we know it. Ezra Gallagher, though facing acute heart disease, traveled on the team bus while on his way to his high school after an away baseball game when the 2022 disaster struck. He managed to get off the bus while stuck on the Golden State Bridge. The weight on the bridge made the bridge's center cave in causing Ezra to fall and crash inside the belly of a fancy yacht. Coming to consciousness, Ezra wakes up and climbs painfully to the top of the yacht to see the water around the ruined yacht was filled with debris and dead bodies. Then looking up he sees the Golden State Bridge broken and it seems to have not done much to the frame. Ezra finds his way around the mess and sees that in the distance his home is floating (San Fransisco). Ezra has to travel through the new world to find medicine due to his health issue with his heart. He manages to find his tattered and torn school after a year of him searching for his dad and not having his medicine he goes to his locker where he knows he has extra meds. He finds his meds and a phone and battery it tupperware in his locker and he knows the only person that has his combination was his long time best friend Pixie Wilson. Ezra hadn't seen her since her live feed on social media and remembers that she was the one that told the world this would happen. In the school he comes across a creature that resembles his history teacher even with the same outfit she would wear but monster-ious and gray. Ezra tries to communicate but she attacks him and seemed to make a sound which others to come out. Tucking away the items he obtained. He can finds out they can speak to each other without having to use words. He falls into a ton of new obstacles in the new world just to survive he has taken 9 years to find a way to get to the floating city of San Fransisco. Warranted officers planned to kill him in his attempt to get there but after telling them his name he passes out do to the pain in his chest as his heart begins to lose it's strength. The officers bring him to his dad Chief Sameal Gallagher. His father orders an immediate heart transplant. The only extra heart in the freezer came from the Exiled Vegas region of a child oracle by the name Kaylib Griffin. After the surgery Ezra begins to see Kaylib everywhere in the corners of the room. ☀Ezra went on to explore the city though it was familiar to home he did notice the difference in clothings and the talk of a v-chip that everyone up there had to help deal with the atmosphere condition. Even gravity at this height was lighter than it normally was. Ezra talked to several people and was taught that most of the people were in different mini civilizations that catered to the overall area. The Golden Dawn religion was the law of the land and clothes were more sleek and tech based. Almost as if the clothes were alive themselves. He was educated on classification of each work group and was taught the word airborne meaning that the anyone born up here were called that. Ezra goes to a bar to see a loud group of people called druids. They are agents that carry out execution and capture orders for the Golden Dawn. Ezra later goes to his home at the capital and is harassed by his dad about the communications he may have had with Pixie but does so in an uncomfortable way. Ezra after being grilled by his dad goes to his room where he again sees the little boy but he was pointing. Ezra followed the finger to his bag and someone had been going through it. Not only his bag but everything. Ezra looks up to see the boy pointing at his left book where he concealed the phone and battery from his locker. Ezra fixes the phone for operation to see a saved video of Pixie warning him to steer clear of his father and that the world future is in his hands and to find Pixie of the Shore of Hollywood which didn’t make since Ro Ezra cause Hollywood doesn’t have a shore. He then figures out a plan to get to her but the way he can leave is if he’s allowed. He goes through his personal bag he always has and pulls out the box that started this whole thing and thought to himself if he destroys it he could end this but if he does he will doom his friend and maybe the rest of the world. Ezra goes to his father convincing him that he is the best option they have finding Pixie and demands to be a Druid. His father give the twos relationship agrees. Ezra finds himself at the Druid training camp and discovers this may be harder than he hope. Training was brutal but he became part of the alpha team. His Squad consists of four others. Dodger, Felix, Miikoo, and Hyphen. After grueling training Ezra takes on his first mission which leads him to an Exiled Bounty Hunter Camp. On the ground these carry out assignments for he druids for food and medicine from above but they really wanted better weapons for the fight against the mutated on the ground. Though they were rude and sarcastic they showed to be loyal to Ezra after a few missions. Ezra is given intel about Pixie by the group claiming she is the leader of a covert group searching for her father. Remembering being told Gale Wilson was dead asked where he was. Terry Aim a bounty hunter shows him the whereabouts of Gale Wilson. Gale locked away tells Ezra to get out and the history of Sameal. After a long talk he takes his leave promising that he would free him soon. The ghostly boy directs him The Lost City of Hollywood and before being overtaken by the mutants in the water he is saved to a rebel by the name of Zach who begins to be the only hope in finding Pixie.